Jealous Much?
by Arshmeen
Summary: Well this is a story where tonks tries to get remus to admit his feelings by making him jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the series and probably never will.**

**YOU DON'T? WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT.**

"No I don't." Remus lied.

"You're lying I know you are." Tonks replied.

"No Tonks I don't love you and even if I did than I'm too old, too poor and too dangerous for you."

"How many times have I told that I don't give a bloody damn."

"No, Tonks we can't. I won't let it happen."

"Fine then" and she stormed off leaving him alone in the dark hall.

"I can't tell her I love her because I am too poor, too old and too dangerous for her." Remus thought to himself as he went to his bedroom to try to sleep.

Meanwhile, alone in her room Tonks thought how she could make Remus realize that he was the only person for her and she didn't care if he was "too old, too poor, too dangerous".

"Hmmmm, now I have only one way to try to make him realize that he loves and that is jealousy" Tonks thought. "Yes that's the only way and I wonder if an old friend of mine would care enough to help me out" contented with her plan she changed and went to sleep.

A/N: So did you like it?? Please review and tell me who I should make the old friend some new character?? But I want the character to be in the order.


	2. SoJealous?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Harry Potter series.**

"Um, Charlie I need your help for something care to help me out?" Tonks said to the man in front of her.

"Sure why not" he replied.

"Okay so this is what I need help with" and with that Tonks told her plan to Charlie about he had to pretend to be her boyfriend to make Remus jealous.

"Wow Tonks, never knew you were so intelligent" he told her and seeing her eyes which were turning red he grinned while telling her "and sure I would love to pretend to be your boyfriend."

"Okay, so half of the work is done now for the other half" Tonks thought and after some time Apparated from the Ministry to 12 Grimmauld Place where everyone was preparing for the meeting.

When she got there Tonks told everyone (except Remus) her plan to make Remus jealous so that he would confess his feelings for her and everyone agreed to try to help her in any way they could.

Soon after that Remus entered the room and everyone turned to look at him, grin and then return to whatever they were doing. Remus thought of this as suspicious but dismissed the thought as he saw Tonks coming toward him and remembering his "no" speech and preparing to recite it again.

Surprisingly for him Tonks didn't mention anything about her liking him which made him a little sad but started talking about random things such as Quidditch, the Ministry and other things. After a little while Charlie walked up to the pair and interrupted them which made Remus angry.

"Um, Tonks! I have to ask you something" he said faking nervousness.

"Yeah go ahead" Tonks replied knowing all well what he needed to ask.

"Would you like to go on a date with me on Monday?" he said and while saying this he noticed Remus' was glaring at him pretending not to notice him he looked at Tonks as if expecting an answer.

Remus all the while wished she would decline the offer and keep on talking with him instead using a lot of self control he controlled his inner wolf enough to stop himself from ripping Charlie's throat out. He was however still very surprised to see Tonks giving him a perfect smile and saying "Sure I would love to" and seeing them walk away hand in hand.

"SCORE" Tonks thought seeing Remus look as if he wanted to murder Charlie on the spot but was refraining to do so. Meanwhile all the Order members started fussing over Tonks and Charlie as if they were the best couple the people had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters featured in this story.

Next Meeting:

Charlie and Tonks were sitting very close to each and both of them were talking. Tonks occasionally glanced at Remus whom she noticed was continuously eyeing the couple as if nothing would be better than to rip Charlie to pieces. Tonks was enjoying this uncharacteristic anger in Remus' eyes.

After a little while Dumbledore entered and the room instantly quietened down so as to listen to what he had to say. After going over some important business he then stated that he had a mission to give out. After glancing at Tonks and Charlie he continued to say that he had received information that some places in London were Death Eater hide outs so he had to assign some people to check out the places.

Tonks knew what lay ahead Dumbledore and she had planned this. The people going to check out these places were as expected Remus and Tonks. Dumbledore told them the details of the mission and they went ahead. After the meeting finished they went to complete their mission. The whole way Tonks blabbed on and on about Charlie. Remus finally agitated told her to shut up.

Tonks didn't listen to him and finally he was so irritated that he grabbed her and kissed her full on the mouth. After he was done he grabbed her and told her that he loved her and he wished she wasn't going out with Charlie. Tonks than told him all about her plan and that this mission was a fake.

After that they had a party and they told everyone that they were officially "going out". As he left Charlie told them it was about time they got together because hi did not like the idea of getting ripped to pieces.

A/N: So did you like it??? I know the ending was lousy but please review..


End file.
